


The Golden Cup of Laxi

by WriteNow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Originally published on Mixital, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: When the Golden Cup Of Laxi is stolen, a group of crime fighters from around the universe are called in to help. Among them are River Song and The Doctor. Can they find the cup in time for the Laxi War Memorial Service?





	The Golden Cup of Laxi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago, when I was new to writing fanfiction. It was originally published on Mixital but, as I've discovered the site is closing, I'm moving my fics from there to AO3. I hope you enjoy it.

1

It was all over intergalactic news. The golden cup of Laxi had been stolen. It had been taken in the middle of the night by a single figure. It looked like a human but the CCTV was dark and grainy and it was difficult to tell. Nobody knew what had happened. The Laxi Police were appealing for information but they had been for a week and nobody had come forward. The golden cup was extremely important. It was an important symbol to the Laxi. It had been crafted shortly after the Laxi War of Independence, where the Laxi had escaped from the Grath’s control. Every year, the Laxi had a celebration to commemorate the day they were freed. They brought the golden cup out and sat it on a giant plinth in the Laxi temple. The commemoration was only a few days away but someone had stolen the cup and now there were many questions about how the ceremomy was going to take place.

The Laxi were panicking and so they had an idea. They asked the cleverest crime solvers from all around the universe to come and help them solve the crime. Only a few people were asked but they all came to help the Laxi. They had all seen the Laxi celebrations before and they admired the race for their determination and perseverance throughout their wars of independence. They contacted four people. A Grathian leader, a Laxi detective, River Song and The Doctor. They were to all come to Laxi for a series of meetings, all of which were to be chaired by a Laxi leader, Bod. Bod had been a Laxi leader for centuries and he could remember the wars vividly. He was extremely angry at whoever had stolen the cup and he was determined to get it back.

2

The meeting was to start at 9 o’clock in the morning. By 8:30, the Grathian leader and the Laxi detective had arrived. They sat as far away from each other as possible, as the Grath and the Laxi had a bad history. The two countries hated each other. The Doctor arrived at 8:45 and went around to introduce himself to everyone. He found out that the Laxi detective was called Elix and the Grathian leader was called Gru. Elix had moved to Laxi, from Grath, when he was just a boy and had solved several cases for the Laxi in the past. He was the best detective in Laxi and had been present for the majority of The Independence Wars so he hated the Grath. Gru has lived in Grath for all of his life but he was born a hundred years after the war so he couldn’t remeber any of it. He had heard stories, however, and he was glad that Laxi was independent and the two countries were living together in peace. The Doctor was aware of the two races unfortunate history, he had witnessed the wars himself and all of the violent protests that had come at that time. He attempted to get Elix and Gru to cooperate but, although they were polite to each other, it was obvious that they were never going to get along and The Doctor quickly stopped trying.

He was wearing a fez. His hats always seemed to get lost, or more likely, destroyed by one of River Song’s laser guns and so he bought himself a few spares. This was fez number three and he was determined to keep it safe. He figured that he was in no danger of losing a fez at this job, all he was doing was solving a mystery of a missing cup with a couple of angry aliens and boring officials. However, as he was sitting, minding his own business, his fez was suddenly thrown off his head and atomised. His beloved fez number three had been split into millions of little pieces, right in front of him, and it was now falling to the floor and spreading through the air.

The Doctor turned, surprised, this didn’t seem like the kind of meeting where fezes were brutally destroyed. He only knew one person who would assault a fez in such a manner.

“Hello, sweetie,” River Song said, blowing the top of her gun.

”You shot my fez!” The Doctor exclaimed, offended.

”It was a silly looking thing, really,” she countered, taking a seat next to him.

”What did they bring you for?” he asked her.

”This meeting is for the greatest crime fighters. What did they bring you for?” she replied.

”I’ve stopped tons of crimes,” he protested.

”And you’ve caused thousands,“ she reminded him. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter, we’re both here now.”

3

The meeting began a few minutes later. Bod, who was chairing the meeting, filled them in on the details of what had happened. The Golden Cup had been stolen from its case in the Laxi Parliament. CCTV showed a figure, unlocking the case and taking the cup out, then they replaced it with a fake and left. It hadn’t taken the police long to notice that the cup was a forgery and to rewatch the CCTV but by then it was too late. The fake cup was brought onto the table for the crime fighters to see.

River Song was an archaeologist and so she knew a few things about antiques. She identified that the fake cup was brand new, only made to look old, and that it had been created by the Grath. This wasn’t much of a surprise to all of the Laxi on the panel, but the Grathian leader, Gru, was extremely shocked. As far as he was aware, he protested, the Grath hadn’t made any plans to steal the cup so it must have been a rogue Grath, if, indeed, River was correct and it had been produced in Grath country.

The problem was that only an official would be able to gain access to the Laxi Parliament. There were very tight security checks and everyone was certain that nobody could sneak past them. Everyone turned to look at Gru but he was completely shocked and offended that they would suspect him of such a crime. He said that he would ask the other officials but that he was absolutely sure that there must have been some kind of mistake. “It could have been a Laxi leader, after all,” he reasoned.

His comment extremely offended Bod, the Laxi leader, and Elix, the Laxi detective, said that it would be impossible. “Why would a Laxi steal their own cup? It’s completely unreasonable. Besides, the cup was made by a Grath.”

”It’s definitely a Grath crime,” Bod agreed, and nobody argued with that, even Gru, who could tell that he was fighting a losing battle. Elix and Gru continued giving each other dirty looks throughout the meeting, however, and the atmosphere was very tense.

4

Elix and Bod were hoping that they could just arrest all of the Grathian leaders but Gru, The Doctor and River Song all protested.

”So, you’re on their side?” Elix asked. “You’re on the side of the Grath?”

”No, I don’t have a side,” The Doctor protested, “It’s just that I don’t think we should jump to conclusions without all of the evidence.”

”What more evidence could we need?” Bod asked, convinced that they had reached the conclusion.

”You can’t just storm in and arrest hundreds of people!” River protested. “Only one of them could have done it. You’d just be wasting your time.” The Doctor agreed with River and a large argument followed between the two sides of the table. The Doctor, River and Gru, all trying to argue the Grath’s innocence, Elix and Bod, all trying to argue the Grath’s guilt. The one thing they both agreed on was that a leader had committed the crime.

”I was in the parliament on the day the cup was stolen. I spent nearly the whole day with the Laxi leaders. I would have known if one of them had stolen the cup!” Bod argued.

”Well I was also in the parliament for the whole day and I too spent the whole day with Grathian leaders. I would have seen them if they’d stolen the cup!” Gru countered him.

Both Elix, Bod and Gru went into a sulk for the rest of the meeting and so Bod adjourned the meeting so they could all go and rest.

5

Everyone had been offered a room to stay in beside the Laxi parliament and so all of the detectives went back to their rooms. River and The Doctor walked together and discussed the crime on the way back to their rooms. Their rooms were both beside each other and so, when they got back, they opened the dividing door so they could continue their conversation.

”Who do you think did it?” River asked, straight to the point.

”We can’t know yet.” The Doctor said.

”Still, you must have suspicions,” River replied.

”Well, I think it’s quite likely that they’re both telling the truth. Both Gru and Bod seemed sure that none of their officials committed the crime. The only possible solution is that it wasn’t a leader who did the crime, after all,” The Doctor reasoned.

”Unless someone was lying.”

”Did they sound like they were lying?”

”No, but they might be good liars. Anyway, if it wasn’t stolen by an official then who was it stolen by?” River asked.

”That’s what we need to find out, but I have an idea,” The Doctor replied. “The Laxi keep a book of everyone who comes in and out of the parliament and what they’re doing there. We need to find the book.”

6

The Doctor and River walked to the main parliament together. They used The Doctor’s psychic paper to get through security and to get access to the book. They flicked through the pages from the day of the robbery and took a note of all of the people who entered the building that weren’t officials. There were only three people. Two Grath and one Laxi. The Laxi was the detective, Elix, who they had been at the meeting with. The two Grath were carrying out repairs in the building. The Doctor used his psychic paper again, this time saying that he and River were from Health and Safety. Eventually, they came across the two Grath workmen and asked them a few questions.

”Where were you on the day of the robbery?” River asked them.

”We were repairing the building,” one of them said.

”Both of you?” The Doctor asked.

”Yes,” the other workman replied, defensively. “Check the CCTV if you don’t believe us.”

River went to look at the CCTV footage in another part of the building, leaving The Doctor to ask more questions. “Do you know what happened to the Golden Cup?” he asked them.

”No, we don’t. It happened at night, anyway. We were at home by then,” one of them answered.

”Ok, thanks. Well, if you hear anything more then tell me,” The Doctor said, leaving to find River. It didn’t sound like the workmen were lying and he didn’t think he could get any more information out of them.

7  
The Doctor met River in the security room. She had found the footage and was beginning to watch it. “Do you see anything?” he asked her.

”I’ve only just begun looking myself. The footage’s quite clear, though. Do you remember the footage we saw at the meeting?” she asked him.

”Yes,” The Doctor said, slightly confused but then realising what River was meaning. “It was dark and blurry. Someone’s tampered with it!” he realised.

”But who would have access to the security footage?” River asked. The Doctor shrugged. They both continued watching the footage as the two workmen left the building. “That’s definitely them,” River confirmed.

”I think we have a few questions to ask Elix at our next meeting,” The Doctor decided.

”Why don’t we ask him now?” River asked.

”It’s quite late and we don’t know where he is. Besides, we might as well wait until tomorrow when we can be absolutely certain of what we’re going to ask.”

”Fine. But it’s on you if we’re wrong.”

”Deal,” The Doctor replied. They went back to their rooms and slept peacefully though the night.

8

The next morning, River and The Doctor arrived at the meeting exactly on time.

”Elix, where were you at the time of the crime?” The Doctor asked, innocently.

”Oh, well, I was at home,” Elix replied.

”No you weren’t. You were in the parliament,” River interjected.

”Oh, oh yes I was. Sorry. It slipped my mind,” he added, quickly, getting flustered.

”Also, you were the only person to get access to the cup alone,” The Doctor added.

”What are you meaning by that?”

”You did it, didn’t you. You stole the cup,” River accused him.

He looked around, getting worried and flustered. He got up to run to the door but River brought out her gun and pointed it at him, to The Doctor’s annoyance. When he tried the door, it was locked.

”You’re very predictable, you know. Of course, when confronted, you would try to run away. So I locked the door when we came in. Now tell us why you did it and where it is.”

Elix went back to sit down, defeated. “I stole the cup when I was researching another crime. I was given access to go wherever I wanted, unsupervised, so I changed the CCTV footage. I got a friend, a Grath, to make the fake cup then I replaced them in the middle of the night.”

”Why did you do it?” Bod asked, shocked.

”I know it sounds hard to believe that I stole the cup, but I stole it because I hate the Grath. I wanted to frame them, especially the leaders, and there was no better time to do it. Right before the Independence Celebration, seemed like the best time.”

”Why do you hate us?” Gru, the Grath leader asked, puzzled.

”I grew up in Grath and my sister was killed during a protest against the leaders. I wanted my own back,” he replied angrily.

”Give us the cup back, Elix. You have been stripped of your position in the detective ranks. Leave this country immediately and feel lucky that we’re not punishing you harder,” Bod commanded.

”The cup’s in my room. You can get it when you want it. I’m leaving this planet. There’s nothing here for me anymore,” Elix replied.

”Go find a new family. It’s not too late for you,” The Doctor reminded him.

”Yes, you’re right. But Doctor, how did you know it was me?”

”I’m The Doctor, I always know,” he replied.

”But he had a bit of help, didn’t you, sweetie,” River added.

”Yes. Ok. River helped a bit.” She gave him a look. “A lot. She helped a lot.”

”Better,” she replied. “Anyway, it’s time I was going. Universes don’t save themselves.”

”I’ll see you soon?” The Doctor asked.

”Spoilers!” River replied, winking.

The cup was returned to its case in time for the ceremomy, where it stood proudly. Elix relocated to a different planet, far away, where he could start a new life. Nobody ever knew that he was the person who stole the cup and he was glad. He got a new job and slowly began to forget all the pain that had led him there, but he knew he’d never forget The Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave comments to tell me what you thought, give kudos to show your appreciation and subscribe to see more of my work.


End file.
